Hopelessly in love
by Isonia
Summary: Elle l'a d'abord noté sur un simple papier. C'était une seule phrase, mais elle était plus qu'importante. Elle a noté ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait choisi, car oralement, elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Alors elle allait lui donner, oui. Et elle lui montrerait enfin ses sentiments. {Un p'tit OS un peu -beaucoup- mignon ! Laissez une review pour me laisser vos opinions c:}


**Titre** ::: Hopelessly in love  
**Auteur** ::: Moi même  
**Pairing** ::: Mamushi x Juuzou

**Petit mot de l'auteur** ::: Quand j'ai vue qu'il n'y avait pas de OS sur ces deux pitchounes, j'ai été quand même un peu surprise ! Enfin enfin ! Ce couple est adorable pourtant !  
Enfin, voici le premier OS sur Ao No Exorcist que je poste ici ! Je trouve que Mamushi est plus gentille que dans la version originale du manga ! Et Juuzou {qui est aussi connu sous le nom de Juzô rappellons le}, lui, est plutôt... fidèle. J'suis plutôt contente.  
Le OS est plutôt court, il doit y avoir quelques fautes d'orthographe malheureusement aussi, mais sinon j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ~

Enjoy !

Elle avançait sans un mot, le regard fixé sur un point quelconque à l'horizon.  
Elle avançait sans se soucier des autres.  
Elle avançait, la lettre qu'elle voulait lui donner dans la main.  
Elle avançait vers lui, elle le savait, même si elle ne le voyait pas encore.  
Elle croisa ses soeurs, mais ne prit même pas le temps de leur parler, leur mettant ainsi un vent magistrale.  
Elles n'était pas son objectif.  
Elle croisa aussi Kinzou, mais ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à ses habituelles insultes pas bien méchantes.  
Elle entendit ses soeurs, qui la suivait malgré tout, commencer à se chamailler avec le quatrième frère des Shima. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
Ils n'était pas son objectif.  
Alors elle les dépassa vivement, et rapidement, ils ne firent plus attention à elle, si bien qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau seule.  
Elle marchait.  
Elle avançait.  
Il était son objectif. Lui et personne d'autre.  
Une douleur vive lui prit soudainement au niveau de l'oeil. De cet oeil qu'elle avait bêtement perdu en suivant comme une idiote ce démon. Elle s'appuya sur le mur, suffoquant légèrement suite à ce mal brutal, et ferma les yeux. Le stress. Tout cela la rendait encore plus nerveuse, et ce n'était pas bon pour son état de santé.  
Mais elle devait continuer. Elle devait lui donner.  
Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et recommença sa course.

_« Donc voilà, je vous annonce que je prend Mamushi pour épouse ! »_

Elle grinça des dents. Quel idiot il était. Mais quel idiot il était.  
Sortir ça, comme ça, qui plus est devant son très cher père. Et sans aucunes gènes en plus. Sans compter qu'il s'était permit de commencer le récit de leur '' soirée '' plus ou moins mouvementé. Il n'y avait bel et bien que lui pour faire ce genre d'imbécillité. C'était de famille elle imaginait. Entre lui, son frère blondasse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des embrouilles à son honorable famille, surtout à ses soeurs, et son plus jeune frère qui était coureur de jupon professionnel. Il n'y avait bel et bien que le père qui avait un comportement plus ou moins correct.  
Alors pourquoi voulait elle a tout prix lui donner cette lettre ?  
Il était impétueux, il ne faisait que se disputer avec elle, il était trop fière, il était accablant. Ils s'étaient détestés durant tant d'années, elle l'avait traité de tout les noms d'oiseaux, il lui avait rendu la pareille.  
Que c'était il passé ? C'était quoi, cet élan de gentillesse qu'il avait soudainement eut ? Car elle avait pleuré ? C'était de la pitié ?  
Elle secoua la tête.  
Non.  
Elle refusait d'y croire.  
Il y avait eut un déclic, en ce qui la concernait. De crétin finit, il était devenu son sauveur. Du type accablant il était devenu essentiel à sa vie.  
Elle avait eut besoin d'aide, quand tout était sombre.  
Il avait été là. Lui, et seulement lui.

_« Je suis sérieux tu sais. Je te dégoûte vraiment ? »_

Il ne la dégoûtait plus. Il ne la dégoûtait plus du tout, bien au contraire. Elle voulait lui dire, lui crier, lui hurler même. Mais elle n'arrivait pas.  
Elle serra un peu plus le papier dans sa main.

_« Pour moi... Ce ne serait pas une punition, au contraire... »_

Elle avait beau lui avoir dit ça, tout aussi rouge qu'elle était, depuis elle s'était tut.  
Son père avait accepté la demande, mais il tenait à ce qu'elle dise oui aussi.  
Et cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'elle le faisait poireauter.  
Elle voulait dire oui. Elle le voulait plus que tout. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle se détestait rien que pour ça. Un petit mot. Trois ridicules lettres. Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant.  
Elle se heurta à un mur, la faisant ainsi redescendre sur terre.  
Elle étouffa un juron puis se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivé à destination. Elle était devant sa porte.  
Elle regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient légèrement. Et dans l'une d'elles se trouvait le morceau de papier. Elle le trouvait alors ridicule. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Alors elle toqua, en espérant malgré tout que personne ne réponde pour ne pas avoir à faire ce geste maintenant.  
Mais à son grand malheur, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Oui ? _Demanda une voix en s'approchant de la porte pour finalement l'ouvrir._

Le rouge vint recouvrir ses joues quand elle le vit. Il la regarda avec surprise, puis finalement eut un sourire.

- Ha ! Mamushi ! Je suis content de te voir ! Il y a un problème ? Ou quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ?

Elle le regarda à son tours puis le poussa à l'intérieur de sa propre chambre, tout en baissant le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien. Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux à l'intérieur, elle vérifia rapidement si ils étaient seuls ou non, puis ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

**-** Qu'est ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça ?  
- Hein ?! R... Rien ! _Répondit elle en tripotant la lettre avec ses doigts._  
- Hum ? T'es sûre ? Car la t'es toute...  
- Prend ça et tais toi ! _Finit elle par dire avec une nervosité atteignant les 100%, tout en lui tendant la lettre._

Il lui lança un nouveau regard surpris puis haussa les épaules et prit des mains de sa promise le papier qui lui semblait si important.  
Il le déplia et le lut.  
Cela dura cinq secondes.  
Il fronça les sourcils, regarda Mamushi qui elle regardait le sol, puis regarda de nouveau le message.  
Puis il rit.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

- Arrête de ri...

Il la coupa en capturant ses lèvres, et en lâchant le papier qu'il tenait pour poser ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme aux allures de serpent.  
Elle fut légèrement surprise au début, mais se laissa finalement faire.

_« C'est d'accord, Juuzou. J'accepte d'être ton épouse. »_


End file.
